The truth about us
by six's storm
Summary: This is the true story of six,With out things being changed.How she feels,and how she was before she became all tough.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is different then my other.I'm looking at this as the world where they are six felt and had to deal with all of this,how she became tough and never shared anything about this.**

 **I own none of the characters-I wish I did ,but no matter how much i want them ,Pittacus owns all of them. Except Jan and Tink who our my characters.**

 **Six's POV**

I sit in the car with one ear bud hanging cepán, Jan, says we have to move around a lot for safety,but I haven't even been attacked and one worked at my school. Jan says I'll have to be homeschooled now ,because it's too dangerous,after the mog at my school.

"We'll be stopping for the night if you want to turn off your music to pay attention,"he tells .

I turn off my phone and pull out my notebook.

"You need to know more than just need to learn more about your home."Jan drowns on,but I discover myself lost in my writing for about a half an hour.

 _If you want to know my name,you can' can have all my fake names,but my true name,I don't even know can have my number,six.I have no family ,but Jan. Jan isn't my dad,he looks a lot like me,so people often think he parents ,twin brother,and little sister are mogs attacked my home planet. My powers are starting to work. I've had one since the attack.I can see ghosts. I've been looking forever for my dead family ,but they never talk to me.I'm about to be are books about my kind written by a Loric man who wanted to warn earth by predicting the future and cutting out half of the Lorics to protect us and not to give us away. He changes the places,names ,and how we look._

I rub my four scars trying to stay jeep pulls into a hotel.I sit up and start gathering my stuff.

"We should cut your hair and dye it in the should switch your colored contacts," Jan says tiredly.I already know the drill.I Honestly want to take out my hazel contacts and just have my natural eye color show but the way it's two colors,it's to risky.

Jan walks around the car checking for any gives me a thumbs up and I grab my gun.I bust in the room we are staying finger is on the trigger.I walk into the kitchen and see no camera,mic ,or mog. I carefully walk into Jan's room.I hear a creaking noise and steady my cepán would never walk in well I was inspecting the hotel room. I see nothing in his room so I know it's most likely in my you know the mog is looking at it's ugly face in the mirror.I sneak into my fingers are tightly wrapped around the gun.I stand outside the door and listen.I bust in my room,and see a...

 **This is a shorter chapter ,but some time this week I will be posting the next 's longer and I just need a little time to edit for the cliff hangers,but a writer needs to keep their audience interested. Leave any suggestion, or anyone I should bring a good day ,and i love you guys.~Six's Storm**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing,** **except Jan and tink,blah blah blah.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story,My updates will now be father apart since ,I'm starting school,so please be patient.**

 **Six's POV**

I see a kitten sitting on my bed.I Remember that my chæmare was hiding in my shirt pocket as a lizard.I call her Tinky. We continue looking around together.I see nothing ,and walk out to get my was sitting in the car waiting. Tinky jumps in my arms as I'm walking out.

"What's the report,wait,why do you have a cat?"Jan asks like it's his first day meeting tinker.

"It's Tink. She seems to like her kitten form,"I say," I only found a sleepy kitty."Jan laughs and hugs me. He helps me with the bags. When we get inside he insists I try to move them with my mind. I get two moved and then find myself to tired to move any more bags with powers.

"Night dad,"it slips out instead of Jan,I panic and say"night jan,"as fast as I can.

I pop out my contacts,and look at my eyes in the mirror,wondering how they are violet one day and gray the it's night they are a mix .The purple is being taken over by the soft gray.I pull my damp Carmel hair from the braid it was in.I grab the blue comb from my small black bag and brush through my hair,quietly saying goodbye to it. Tink rubs against my leg purring.I walk into the small kitchen and give tink some runs with in hanging out of her mouth, back to my room.I put on my dirty old night gown instead of searching for my cozy pjs. I take my vitamins and cuddle in to bed with tinker.  
*the next day*  
I wake up with Tink sleeping on my face. I pick her up and pull the cat hair off my face.I go into the kitchen and make some pancakes.I see a box of contacts,red hair dye,and a cup of hot chocolate on the table. A small note says,*I went out to get a little bit of food for the road. It'll take two days to get where we are going so make extra the whole box of pancake mix*. I find that simple ,so I start to mix the pancake they sit on the pan,I start to look up other recipes ,to make lunch and dinner fun in the car.

Jan walks in as I'm in the middle of making us a dinner for in the stares at me.I just mouth *dinner*.He nods and comes over to help.  
"What needs to go in the cooler?"He asks.  
"The bottles of milk,the fruits,Ice,water bottles,and when I'm done with chicken that too," he looks surprised at how I remember everything.  
He says a little raspy"Why don't you really quick ,And then I'll cut your hair the best I can."I nod.  
I grab some pancakes and just eat them plain.  
"Did you get cat food?"I ask softly.  
" are only going to feed her before we leave the hotel and when we get to the next," Jan replies.  
"Okay,"I say with a mouthful of giggles and sits down next to starts to cut my hair.I see a good 6 inches hit the ground.I touch my hair and feel how short it Jan finishes cutting my hair,I walk into to the bathroom with the contacts ,and the hair dye.

My hair is about at the middle of my neck. I see that he cut off eight inches of hair. I put the contacts in.I see that they are an icy blue.I looks like my old friend Sydney's died in the attack and I start to cry a little.I squeeze the dye on to my rubbing in the dye,I see my black hair fading in.

I remember my mom having black long brother had black hair had stormy eyes that would turn a emerald every other dad had ginger hair and stormy gray mom had emerald eyes that for a while I thought were real little sister had ginger hair and violet eyes too.I don't seriously remember them.I have little dreams here and I know must of what the look like from pictures and from jan, who was my dad's best says I was once on tv with the other nine kids ,who if my planet wasn't destroyed,I would rule,but since it was,we were sent to earth,the closest,non-evil, planet.

My brother and I were one of twenty Lorics,who have the eye thing.I think about all of this as I wash the dye out.I step out of the shower looking at myself in the mirror.I have my dad's dark ginger 's more red the orange I guess. Tinky jumps on my bed and meows loudly.I put on a black hoodie and leggings.I tie on my tennis shoes.

"So what do you think?"I ask Jan.

He tears up and I run and hug whispers as I hug him,"you look so much like my sister at your age."His sister,Jill,was stabbed right in front of quickly changes the subject "please go pack,we need to leave."

I pack up my clothes and the few fun things I have.I pack the photos of my family ,and of jan and I.I keep them to remind me of what I'm fighting for.I grab my Multi language book,and stack it on top of my Loric book and my small ,stolen,mog all have translations to you're wondering how they all are translated to English is mogs and Lorics worked to help earth long is in Egyptian,which I look up in my book I got on earth.

I tell tink to turn into a crawls into my pocket.i grab my suitcase and roll it out.I run back in and grab my books, notebook, and all of that's loaded I grab the cooler.I grab my gun hide under my pillow and my chest from an old shoe box in the closet.

I see jan sitting in the car ,and walking up to the car .I see a bald man with tattoos and an ugly face walk up to the car. I notice the knife and I about faint.I can't open my chest with out jan ,but I have my loric gun that I always have out.I wake up tink and tell her"turn into your cat form and be ready to change."

As I pull out my gun, and wrap my fingers around the gun,The mog pulls the trigger.I try to shot so it will hit his bullet ,but when I know it's not going to work I quickly shot the mog. As Jan gets out to help me,the bullet hits him.I run to 's weak.I wrap my arms around can't die,I've lost everyone who's ever got close or I had to leave them behind.

 **Sorry guys,You'll have to do you think will happen?What do you want to know about?I love you guys and have a good day-Six's Storm**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing,except Jan and tink,blah blah blah.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story,My updates will now be father apart since ,I'm in school,so please be .**

 **Six's POV**

I sit the hospital waiting room,a short nurse comes out and tells me I can come in.I see Jan laying on a bed,he mumbles"I'll be fine".The line starts to come running in,I'm pulled out by a necklace glows blue as a here a nurse saying code his bed rushes pass me and into a closed of fingers trace the scars on my leg.A worker sauntered over and says that visting hours are over.

I walk out the hospital,I pull out my knife hearing something.A mog walks up behind me with a knife to my throat.I try to move my knife with my powers behind the blade turns him to dust and returns to my hand,five mogs walk up on me.

One is fairly tall and I notice two pendents hanging around his belt. He hisses at me"Garde ."He throws a punch at me,I lift my blade to hurt his hand as he tries to punch smiles and takes out a dagger.I lift my hands,and the blasters float into the air.

He puts a hand around my neck and picks me off the ground."What number are you,lucky number nine or ,are you my next kill"The freak hisses."What do you mean by numbers you freak,people here have names,I'm Eliza" I choke out,not wanting to tell him anything.

My body flys and hits the side of the mind races trying to figure out if mogs have powers now.A nurse runs outside when he sees what's going he runs over to help and as he pulls out his phone,A sword goes straight through his life less body is stuck in the end of the silver sword.I gulp and dash away as they aren't looking.

I see the mogs close after me as I jump in the wakes up,and turns into her German Shepard paws at the back windshield.I open it for her,and she jumps out into the back of the truck.I hear her barking at the mogs,as one ambushes us ,she simply lifts her paw and slash his face,then bites him in the gut as he turns to ash. My red hair is flying all over the place from the open window so I pull it into a tight ponytail and keep one hand on the wheel.

My phone rings and I see it's the hospital calling.I scramble to pick it doctors voice is quite and drowsy."I'm sorry to say this,but I don't think he will make it."I throw the phone against the window.I can't make out what he is saying ,but I hear him droning tears run down my face,the mogs get out of sight and tinky get in the passenger seat.I close the windshield,and tinky turns into a kitten and sits on my lap.

 **I have revenge to do,and the mogadorians will pay.**

 **What do you think will happen?What do you want to know about?I love to hear comments and I'm going to try to upload every week. Love you guys and have a good day-Six's Storm**


End file.
